Come Back To Me
by Thistle Anne Rose
Summary: Draco had promised to come back... And he did. Just not the way Harry would've liked. WARNINGS: Implied Slash, Slashy Themes, Major Character Death, and Mentions of Suicide and Suicidal Thoughts/Tendencies. I OWN NOTHING!


**Title: **Come Back To Me**  
>Song: <strong>"Come Back To Me" by Blue October  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for Slashy themes, Character death, and Mentions of Suicide  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied Slash, Major Character death, and Mentions of Suicide  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Draco had promised he'd come back… and he did. Just not in the way Harry had wanted.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,341  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I cried while writing this… Is it bad I want you to cry too? Eh well. Sorry if it's horrid, but it's 12:00, and I'm running on a can of Mt. Dew… =]  
>And Please Review! =]<p>

**- **ღ -

It was just like their first date.

They laid in the grass, hands pillowing their heads, bare feet gently leaning against the others'. They stared at the starry sky, Draco pointing out the different constellations and Harry asking for the stories behind them. Draco happily told him about the constellations he was named after. Draco, the fierce dragon that'd guarded the goddess Hera's golden apples, and Orion, the brave hunter that guarded the Pleiades from the mighty bull, Taurus. And, when Harry was up to it, he murmured out sweet stories about the playful dog, Sirius, who was forever loyal to his master, Orion.

It was nights like these when Harry was happy again. Nights where he could just forget… He could forget about the war, how he defeated Voldemort. He could forget about his crumbling marriage with Ginny. Draco knew how much Harry loved forgetting.

Harry turned to grin at Draco, but quickly wished he hadn't as tears sprung to his eyes. Draco looked as young as he had when he… during the battle. He looked seventeen; Harry looked twenty-eight.

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and turned to give his raven-haired companion a sad smile. "You know you shouldn't look…" He murmured, wishing he could reach out to the boy.

Harry just nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. They lay there, staring at each other silently, both wanting to turn away, but both knew they might not get another chance like this for a long time.

Harry finally did look away, closing his eyes and willing away the memories. He started to shake when he remembered fifth year. He'd found Draco crying in Myrtle's bathroom once, and instead of mocking him, Harry did his best to comfort the blond. They'd had a tentative friendship after that, hidden to their friends. Usually they'd sit outside by the lake, staring up at the stars in a blanket of darkness and silence. Sometimes, when Draco couldn't stand the silence, he'd fill it with stories about the stars and Greek mythology.

It wasn't until Draco quietly told Harry he was a lot like Hercules, trying to complete his twelve labors so he could live up to his destiny that they shared their first kiss. It'd been hesitant and sloppy and had left both of them embarrassed but still wanting more.

And when sixth year came around, Draco had told Harry about his task, about how he was being forced to kill Dumbledore. Harry begged him to go to Dumbledore for protection, but Draco couldn't; Voldemort had his mother. That was how their first fight came up, and afterwards, both refused to speak to each other. It wore them both down; they needed each other more than they'd like to admit. Hermione was the first to notice their odd moods, and when she finally figured it out, she told Harry to go apologize to his 'secret lover.' When Harry looked at her questioningly, the bushy-haired girl only nodded pointedly towards Draco, who sat at the Slytherin table, head in his arms and food left untouched. They made up and it was an unspoken agreement to never discuss anything about the war around each other.

Harry's body shook with sobs as memories of Draco's betrayal forced their way into his mind. He remembered Draco running from Hogwarts, and he remembered chasing after the blond, begging him not to go. He didn't care if Draco had let the Death Eaters in. He didn't care that Draco had the Mark. He just wanted Draco to stay, because he knew that if Draco went back to Voldemort, the Dark Lord would kill him. Draco had failed to kill Dumbledore by himself; Voldemort hated failure more than anything.

"Harry, please… Don't think about it. Ginny's going to wake up soon; we don't have much time," Draco pleaded, letting his hand hover hesitantly over the brunette, every fiber in his body aching to brush the boy's tears away. But damnit all to hell, he couldn't.

Harry turned to look at Draco with accusing eyes, tears still rolling. "You promised me, Draco."

Draco's own eyes filled with tears; they fell, leaving trails of liquid diamond in their paths. "I'm sorry, Harry… I had to; he had my _mother._"

"You said he wouldn't kill you! You promised you'd come back. You promised you'd take your mother and meet me at headquarters…"

Draco just stared at Harry, wishing he could feel the prickly grass beneath him and the gentle breeze dancing around him. He missed the sunlight and the blue skies. He missed Blood Pops and Weasley's taunting. Damnit, he missed being able to touch Harry and hum to the green-eyed boy when he couldn't sleep.

"You promised to come back to me. Please… You have to come back. Draco, I miss you…" Harry whispered, trying to grab the blond's hand; his own hand passed through Draco's. Harry let his hand fall back to his side and closed his eyes, wishing he'd never turned to look at Draco.

"Ginny's waking, Harry. I have to go… They'll be calling for me soon… I'll try to convince them to let me come back in a year's time. Gabriel's a softy; he'll let anyone do anything for love…" Draco gave a watery chuckle as he sat up, already hearing the calls, reminding him he only had a few minutes left with his brunette.

"I still have the rings… I never take them off." Draco only gave him a sad smile, so Harry kept talking. "I could just off myself, you know… We'd be together again if I did."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will do no such thing, Harry Potter. You will open that bloody orphanage of yours and have those four children you kept nagging me about. And I swear to Merlin, if you _dare_ come to me before you're old and grey, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself. Do you understand, Potter?" At Harry's pitiful look, Draco's glare softened. He knelt down beside the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and tried his best to smile. "She's calling you back, Harry. It's time to wake up, and They're calling me. Happy Anniversary, yeah?"

Harry just gave him a watery smile and murmured back, "Happy Anniversary, Draco. I'll see you next year, right?"

"Most definitely."

Green eyes met silver for just a moment before Draco faded and Harry was jerked awake, pulled roughly from his dream.

**- **ღ -

Ginny Weasley watched her husband sadly as he started to wake up. She knew he didn't love her completely; the man still wore his and Draco's rings on a chain over his heart. Ginny knew they'd gotten engaged before Draco had left, and Narcissa Malfoy had brought Harry Draco's ring when the blond had died. Ginny had never seen Harry cry as much as he had the day he'd found out his fiancé had been killed.

She was jealous, and she knew it. Harry was her's. He was her husband and she was the only one he'd talk to about Draco. But she could never have all of him.

She hated it, being jealous of a dead man, but Draco had a part of Harry she'd never hold. Draco would always be the one Harry would love for the rest of his lifetime and then some. But it was her sitting there, holding Harry while the man sobbed, rubbing his back and comforting him as best as she could, not Draco. She would be there for him, always, even when he'd leave late at night to stare at the stars, murmuring the stories Draco used to tell him to himself. She'd ignore the pangs in her heart when she watched him finger the rings under his shirt, always hanging from a silver chain around his neck. And when it was Draco's name Harry screamed in moments of passion, she'd pretend she had heard her name, not the blond's.

Harry Potter was a mess, but she'd always be there for him, no matter how much it killed her.


End file.
